


В тишине

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 10:07:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17916719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Взгляд на отношения Джона и Шерлока через звук.





	В тишине

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [In The Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/567664) by [Laurtew](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laurtew/pseuds/Laurtew). 



Иногда любовь между двумя людьми лучше всего проявляется в минуты молчания. Она − в том, как Шерлок смотрит на Джона, когда тот говорит, что он удивителен, и в том, как Джон выглядит, когда Шерлок говорит ему, что тот замечательный.

Она − в ласковых прикосновениях ленивым утром и нежных поцелуях в темноте. Или в бессловесном общении между ними на местах преступлений и в шутках, понимаемых с первого взгляда. Она − в том, как они, снова вдвоём против всего мира, задыхаясь, смеются после пробежки ночью в свете фонарей.

Она − в тихих задыхающихся звуках, которые издаёт Джон, когда Шерлок в нём двигается, и она − в том, как дрожит Шерлок, когда Джон проводит языком по его коже, возбуждая нервные окончания.

Но иногда такое глубокое чувство требует выражения в звуках.

Она − в голосе Шерлока, наполненном страхом, с которым тот не справляется, когда зовёт Джона по имени после взрыва, и в его крике облегчения, когда Джон появляется из-под завалов, покрытый сажей и сильно кашляющий. Она − в голосе Джона, ругающего Шерлока и называющего детектива идиотом из-за того, что тот снова ушёл один, испугав до смерти того, кто его любит. Она − в криках двоих мужчин, произносящих имена друг друга в вихре страсти и желания, когда они сливаются в объятиях, вместе и навсегда.

Крики или тишина, а слов не находится из-за любви, настолько всепоглощающей, что из-за неё перехватывает дыхание.


End file.
